


Attempted Mugging Gone Right...?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, RT Writers Secret Santa, geoff basically adopts gavin into the crew, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything seemed to be a perfect day for Geoff, that was until he found himself in an attempted mugging with a potential new member.----Written for Vav during the RT Writers Secret Santa event <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Attempted Mugging Gone Right...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this Vav because I hope there's no typos in this or I swear to gods.
> 
> Prompt: 'geoff: this is gavin i found him in a dumpster and he tried to stab me and take my wallet everyone be nice to him or else we're all gonna be in serious trouble.'

It seemed like another perfect day for Geoff. Blue skies, sunny with enough clouds to protect him as he walked along the streets of a somewhat peaceful Los Santos. Perhaps it was due to another successful heist and enough cash for a whole week which was a miracle in Geoff’s eyes, considering how quickly the crew would burn through money. 

He went out in his usual attire, a clean classic work suit that would make him seem like a proper gentleman who was a millionaire if not for the tattoos marked on his skin. Of course, there’d be the occasional odd glance and double-take, usually from much older and judgemental strangers, but Geoff didn’t give two shits if they stared. He was happy with himself, having a crew that he can proudly call his family and that was all that mattered. 

Geoff casually strolled his way into one of the many hidden alleyways of the city at one point. He figured he needed a bit of an adventure after all. Plus, it was a pretty good shortcut to his favourite bakery. 

There was a faint scent of mould and rotten garbage, walls covered with a strange moss from leaking air conditioners installed high above near apartment windows. He was cautious in every step he took, stretching his legs out just a little to avoid old gum and other bits of unidentifiable mush. But that wasn’t the only thing he was looking out for in the first place. 

“Oi, you. Hands up where I can see them.” A clear british voice commanded. 

Geoff stopped in his tracks, the owner of the voice finally revealing themselves from behind the near full dumpster bin. They seemed to be a complete scrawny figure with raggy and stained clothes, dirt smeared all over their tan skin and hair in a tangled mess. In their shaky hand was a small pocket knife seemed to have seen days considering how rusted and worn it was. That’s what Ryan would’ve commented anyways. 

He simply followed along, for now, the ‘mugger’ having a look of relief in their eyes. And that was their first mistake to mugging 101. Geoff knew well. 

“You got money?” They asked, just barely inching closer for now. 

“I do.” He stated. “Must be not around from here…”

“Hand it over then.” 

“Alright.” He gave a simple shrug, bringing a hand down to reach for his pocket. They gave a small nod, slowly inching over a bit more. Geoff subtly unlocked his phone and typed a quick message to whoever was in the crew’s chat with his practised hand first. Soon after, he pulled out his wallet and offered it up to the mugger. They were suspicious at first, like a stray cat, as they reached out for the wallet before quickly snatching it from his hands and opening it up to check. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little when he saw the way the mugger’s eyes lit up as if they found some kind of buried treasure. 

“Is this it?”

“That’s it.” 

“That’s bull, you gotta have more. I know you do. You seem like you’re bloody rich, aren’t you?”

“I guess you can say that.” 

“Then I want more.” 

“You really are new ‘round here, aren’t you kid?” Geoff couldn’t help but have a smug smile on his lips which definitely seemed to offend the british man. 

“Wot? I’m not a bloody kid!”

“I’ve never really met anyone with the balls to try to mug me like this, y’know? You got any skills by chance? Other than being a complete idiot.” 

Their hands dropped a little at the idea before they realised what he wanted and put the knife back up to threaten again. “I-I can… I’m good with computers...” 

“You don’t seem like the type.” 

“I am! I-I just… Lost a lot of things at once so... Yeah…” 

Geoff hummed in thought, dropping his hands completely to his sides. “Look kid-”

“I’m not a kid.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Look, I’ve been meaning to find someone with your skills actually.”

“Really? So I can work for some wannabe criminal gang? No thanks.” They scoffed, tucking the wallet away in their pocket as they raised the knife back up to him again. Geoff couldn’t help but sigh, mentally fitting in ‘Get the british mugger to work for us’ into his own schedule. It was a little surprising that they knew some bits and pieces of the criminal life despite the scrawny look though. 

“Look, we don’t have to fight. I build trust and friendship and all of that flowery crap with my crew members first, not throw them into the deep end first thing. So I’ll go first.” He placed a hand on his chest and used the other to offer them a handshake. “My name’s Geoff. What’s yours, kid?” 

“Gavin…” He mumbled.

“Good good... See? This is what I meant about building trust.”

“Well Geoff, I’m ‘fraid to say that I still won’t accept whatever bollocks offer you got. You’re just gonna give me the rest of your cash and I’ll be on my way.”

Before Geoff could get another word out, Gavin was quick on his feet to take a slash out at the kingpin. Geoff took a step to the side, making the brit almost stumbling over in a panic. There was a growl of frustration before Gavin tried to slash again and Geoff stepping back some more. Another slash, another sidestep. 

As the frantic slashes were drawn out, Gavin started to wonder why Geoff was only stepping away more and more. Almost as if Geoff seemed to be-

The clear click of a gun made Gavin stop in his tracks, frozen in place to stare at the smug smiling Geoff. “Knife down, now.” 

Geoff couldn’t help but chuckle. “Common Ryan, relax. Remember that you’re on murder break as well.” 

“It’s only just between us two Geoff, no one else has to know…” 

Gavin simply dropped the knife to the ground with a defeated sigh, knowing well that the situation wasn’t in his favour now. 

“See? Now you don’t have to kill him. Plus he’s exactly what we need for the next heist.” 

“Like bloody hell I’m gonna join your shitty crew.” Gavin huffed, turning around and instantly freezing up in fear at the person before him. 

It was Vagabond, pointing a gun square right at him and finger itching on the trigger. 

Vagabond, everyone had heard about him. A merciless killer that donned the black leather skull. Gavin heard stories float by before. Stories of how Vagabond killed just for the laughs, leaving the place up in flames with bodies laid about and bathed in blood. And here he was, having casual talk with Geoff? 

“Gun down Ryan, he dropped the knife.” 

“He still tried to mug you though.” 

“Yeah well he won’t need to mug anyone once he joins us.” 

There was silence for a brief moment, Gavin felt it was too long of a brief moment, before Vagabond- or Ryan sighed and tucked the gun away. 

“See Gavin? This is what I mean by trust.” Geoff smiled, seeming to be more proud than ever. Gavin couldn’t find the right words to really respond as Geoff walked over to hang an arm over his shoulder and started to lead the way out, Ryan following along behind. “Here’s the deal, you work for us and you won’t ever have to lose a thing in your life ever again. That’s one of the rules we honour in our crew.” 

“More like break during a constant basis.” Ryan noted, Geoff shooting a ‘Shut up’ to the mercenary before looking back to a surprised Gavin. 

“I er…” 

“Okay, how about a one month trial. You get to just… hang out with us and see what it’s like and if you’re comfortable enough then you can decide for yourself. But I am telling you now, there are a few house rules you gotta remember at least.” 

“What is your crew anyways…?” 

“Oh we? We’re the Fakes.” Geoff answered. “Trust me, you’re gonna love the others.” 

Gavin gave a small nod, too much in shock over surprising reveal after surprise reveal at this point. 

Eventually, the three walked out into a mostly empty parking lot, another three waiting around right in the middle with a black van. 

“What took you so fuckin’ long huh?” The one in a brown leather jacket, face spotted with freckles, waved out to them. “We thought you actually got stabbed by…” They squinted at Gavin who awkwardly avoided their gaze but they simply burst into laughter a moment later. “I can’t fucking believe it, you got held up by such a scrawny stick?” 

“Wot? I’m not a stick!” Gavin instinctively squawked back, causing the other to just laugh out even louder. 

“What even was that man?! You a fuckin’ bird now?” They cackled some more.

“Don’t mind Michael there.” Geoff rolled his eyes. “He’s a little shit but he’s from the East coast so... You know how people are over there.” 

“Hey, not everyone’s like Michael.” The one in a questionable colour scheme seemed to object. But the way he was dressed in an obnoxious orange and purple only further solidified Gavin’s understanding. 

“Don’t look too hard at Jeremy or else you might burn your eyes at the sight. It happens, I know.” Geoff ‘whispered’, Jeremy only scoffing in response. 

“I’m Jack, in case you were wondering, it’s nice to meet you.” The one with floral printed clothing came up to Gavin, offering up a hand to shake. Gavin hesitantly took their hand, quick to shake for a moment before pulling away.

“Jack here is the best of the best, my right-hand man in case things fall to shit when I’m not around.”

“It always falls to shit because no one really listens to you Geoff.” Jack said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m still the boss ‘round here anyway.” He mumbled to himself. 

“Anyways, welcome to the crew Gavin, you’re pretty lucky Ryan let you off with just a warning.” 

“Are you kidding me? Ryan’s warning is more like a bullet to the head.” Michael huffed. 

“Michael’s not wrong…”

“Alright alright, enough chit chat.” Geoff gestured a waving motion. “Let’s just get back to the penthouse before the cops find out that we’ve been loitering around for too damn long.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Jack agreed on the notion, quick to take the driver’s seat first as per usual. The others all followed along as Geoff took his arm back from Gavin’s shoulder, giving a comforting pat to the back that Gavin hadn’t felt in so long, to head in after the crew. 

Gavin could only stand there and watch though, too scared to make a real move. There was no way someone like him could end up in a situation like this. He blinked for a few moments, his brain trying to decide what to do, what to say, if this was even a dream at this point. 

“Oi, Gavin right? You comin’ or what? Thought you were part of the crew now so come join us.” Ryan poked his head out from the back of the van, waking Gavin from his temporary shock.

“Ye-yeah. Yeah, that sounds top.” The brit nodded, deciding now was simply the best moment to just see what happens. After all, he did have that one month trial Geoff promised.


End file.
